


A blood red secret

by Feli_nya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, hunter!Erwin, rape (sort of), vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_nya/pseuds/Feli_nya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is keeping a secret that he doesn't want Erwin to know. After all, keeping this secret was how he managed to stay alive. Erwin, however, wants to know about his secret and plans to make Levi reveal it to him himself whether by hook or crook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be updating on my main fic but this idea just came up and I just have to write it down. Anyway, please enjoy this story and I'll update it whenever I have the time (or when I've got some inspiration). Constructive feedbacks are well appreciated!

Under the clear night skies of Rose, there are two shadows dashing through the streets of the city. One of which belonged to a young man of average build, with messy chocolate brown hair and big green eyes. The other, however, belonged to a grown man, tall and muscular with neatly combed blond hair and sky blue eyes. They were playing a game of tag, or to be precise, the game of ‘hunter and prey’.

The young man ran as fast as he his legs could carry him. It wasn’t long before he hit a dead end.

“Looks like I finally got you this time,” said the man, smirking as he reloaded his pistol. “You’re trapped and I’m not going to let this opportunity of capturing you go to a waste.”

The young man cursed under his breath. He knows full well of what would happen to him if he got captured. His sister would be worried and so would his best friend. He did not want to cause any trouble for those two after all they had done for him. He needs to escape, and fast. He looked at his surroundings; there are no doors or narrow alleyways for him to make a quick escape, just walls surrounding him. He was down to only one escape route.

“So, any last things you want to say to me before I capture you?” asked the man as he took several steps forward, prepared to strike when ready.

“Yeah, I do have some stuff I want to say to you,” the young man replied confidently, slowly backing away a little. “Which is…’better luck next time’!”

 With that said, the young man started leaping from wall to wall, all the way up to the top of one of the few buildings that surrounded those two. The man tried to shoot the young man down as he was making his way up but failed miserably. When the young man reached the top, he paused to take one last look at his pursuer before bolting off, laughing and shouting “so long, sucker!” as he made his hasty getaway. In just a few seconds, silence sank in as the man stood on the ground alone, upset that he failed to acquire his target yet again.

He suddenly felt vibrations in his pocket, which was actually caused by his phone. He immediately reached into his pocket and fished out the device. The name of the caller was a good friend and colleague of his.

“Hello Mike,” greeted the man when the phone was by his ear.

“Hey, it’s Erwin! Hanji here. It’s great that I can hear your voice once in a while. Its sooooo long since we last hung out together with Mike and the others. You know, we should do that once in a while,” said Hanji in her usual cheerful tone.

Hanji was another friend of Erwin. They became friends shortly after Erwin became a hunter, or a _vampire_ hunter to be exact. Hanji was both a hunter and a researcher of those blood-sucking monsters. Erwin always treasured the valuable information that Hanji provides whenever they are out on missions together.

“Yeah, great to hear from you too Hanji, but where’s Mike?” Erwin asked, slightly confused as to why Hanji wants to call him, even though he may already have an answer to that. What he’s more confused about was how did Hanji managed to get hold of Mike’s phone. Erwin knew that Mike was a careful person and always took good care of his belongings. For Mike to suddenly leave his phone with someone else was certainly not like him.

“Well… He managed to find his target today so he ran off and left me to take care of the van and our equipment. Apparently his phone fell out of his pocket when he got off the van and he didn’t notice, so I thought I’d pick it up and hold onto it for the time being…” answered Hanji. “But anyway, did you manage to catch your target today?”

“Unfortunately, no. The kid got away again,” replied Erwin, clearly disappointed at the result of the day’s hunt.

“Aww…Well, don’t feel so bad, Erwin. Not every hunter is successful on all of their hunts. We just need to come up with a new strategy!”

“Yeah…”

“Ah, let’s change the subject. You’ve got a ‘day’ job right? So how’d it go?”

 “Pretty good, even though I got scolded by the model a couple of times for taking ‘ugly shots’ of him, so yeah…”

“I see… Well, I have to hang up now. Mike is making his way here with my new subject so I’ll talk to you tomorrow then. Good night!”

“Good night.”

~~~~~~

The sound of the alarm clock has always been a noise that Erwin hated yet, cannot start live without it. Erwin glanced at the clock and 8:30 AM was it says. Erwin got out of bed reluctantly, silently wishing in his heart that it was a holiday that day so he could have more rest. Vampire hunting wasn’t a daily thing, but it still wore him out quite a bit.

Mornings are always the hardest for Erwin and getting ready for work wasn’t easy. Sometimes, Erwin would feel like he was a child again, needing to get up early and going to school. He missed those days when he was a still kid, free and having nothing to care about. Now, Erwin is a grown up and he needs to hurry to the studio ASAP or he would get scolded by his model again.

The distance from the studio to his house was rather long, but Erwin somehow managed to get there almost always on time every day. When Erwin opened the doors of the studio, the first thing he saw was his model, standing there with arms crossed and wearing a scary expression on his face. His model was a lot shorter than him, with shiny black hair om his head and seducing grey eyes on his small face.

“Morning, Levi,” greeted Erwin with a smile on his face.

“Where were you Erwin? Did you know that nearly ten minutes late!? How long do you plan to keep me waiting?” Levi asked angrily. He demanded answers and he’s not letting Erwin off the hook that easily this time.

“Okay Levi, relax a little. The bus came late today and there was a traffic jam along the main road. Look I’ll make it up to you by treating you dinner after work alright?”

“Okay Erwin. But it’d better be some fancy restaurant or I’ll kill you.”

“Of course, anything for you sweetheart, so stop being mad already.”

Levi was caught off guard when Erwin swept his bangs aside and kissed his forehead. It was just a peck but it made Levi blush so much that he nearly fainted on the spot. For a few seconds, Levi’s mind was blank and pouting while looking somewhere else was the only thing he could do besides his usual glaring and or frowning. Erwin chuckled at Levi’s reaction which he finds it to be extremely adorable.

Hours went by effortlessly as Erwin took photos of Levi and several other models that came by at later parts of the day. It was the evening by the time Erwin had finished work and Levi was standing by the door already, waiting for him to pack away his things. Erwin smiled when he saw Levi all dressed up for their little ‘date’ at a fancy restaurant, but something about him makes Erwin feel uncomfortable. Nevertheless, Erwin still took Levi to a restaurant, shaking away the notion that something was not right about Levi that day.

“So what are you ordering?” Erwin asked while flipping through the menu.

“Hmm… I think I’ll go with getting a steak, medium rare,” Levi replied, staring and pointing at the name of his chosen dish.

“I see…then I guess I’ll get the same as you.”

Erwin called for the waiter and made their order while Levi sips his wine. They chatted for a while, patiently waiting for their food. Dinner came several minutes later. The smell of the freshly cooked meat was certainly appetizing, dark brown on the outside and pink with a hint of red in the middle. Levi was the first to start digging in to his food, Erwin followed suit.

Erwin stared at Levi while he was eating. The way Levi was cutting the meat and putting it in his mouth seemed to be hypnotizing him. It was at that moment when Erwin’s instinct about Levi was right. Erwin had accidentally made a cut on his finger by mistake while gazing at Levi while cutting up his meat.

“Agh, ouch!” Cried Erwin who was at the same time, flailing his hand.

“Are you alright!?” Levi asked, reaching to grab Erwin’s hand and take a look at his injury.

“It’s just a small cut, but I’ll be fine.”

“But you’re bleeding… Let me help you… with your injury…”

“Wha-“

 Before Erwin could continue, Levi was already licking his wound. Erwin was a little taken aback at the way Levi licked his wound. It was as if he was in a trance, like he was trying to get something out of the wound. Levi then proceeded to suck his wound, similar to a vampire sucking blood out of their victims.

“Levi…?” Erwin called.

Levi snapped out of his daze at once, eyes widened and stunned at the sudden realization of his actions. Erwin did not say anything, only to look surprised that the fact that his wound has mysteriously healed.

“Le-“

“Sorry, but I’ve got to go. Good bye Erwin, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Levi left shortly after saying that, completely ignoring Erwin’s attempts to make him stay. Erwin remained puzzled for the rest of the day, sitting there at the table with two dishes in front of him. He examines his finger again, wondering on the possibility of Levi being a vampire. He tries recall what he felt when he saw Levi waiting for him to take him out for dinner about an hour or two ago.

That time, Levi was indeed beautiful, attractive, charming and… blood thirsty? It was faint, but the feeling of bloodlust was in the air at that time. Erwin couldn’t believe that fact, he didn’t want to believe it. He does not want to believe the fact that his lover is a vampire. He glanced at where Levi has licked him and then shifts his eyes to his knife. There is blood on it, _his blood_. There couldn’t be any better proof, can there? Erwin would have to ask Levi. Yes, that’s right, Erwin would ask Levi. He would ask Levi for answers. He calmed himself at the thought of asking Levi about _this_ matter after work tomorrow.

The next morning, Levi did not show up for work at the studio.


	2. A friendly visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Levi did not show up for work, Erwin decides to pay him a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for updates, woot! I'm actually having a writer's block for one of my other fics so while I'm trying to sort things out, might as well I update this one. Writing isn't exactly my forte so please go easy on me. I'm open to suggestions/ improvements for my writing. I can't really write smut by the way, but I hope that you will still enjoy reading this fic! Now on with the story...

“The person you are trying to reach is not avail-“ Beep.

Erwin switches off his phone. This was the fifth time he was calling Levi and the man doesn’t seem to be picking up his phone. Erwin sighed, getting frustrated with each attempt to reach Levi but to no avail. Finally, after the eighth time, Erwin gave up. It was hopeless trying to reach that stubborn man. Erwin switches off his phone, puts it in his pocket and prepares his camera for the day’s job. _Levi would have to wait for now, I have to finish my job first,_ Erwin convinced himself. _I shall visit him later tonight._

As Erwin fiddles with his equipment, the other models started to stream into the studio, clad in beautifully designed clothes. He couldn’t help but to stare at some of them. Oh, how he wished that it was Levi who was in those clothes instead! The hours passed agonizingly slow that day without _that certain someone._ When Erwin was finally done, it was already eight o’clock at night. It was time to visit Levi. Erwin quickly packed his stuff and took off, leaving his new assistant and old friend, Mike, to finish clearing up the studio.

Erwin had never once visited Levi’s home before. Whenever he wanted to visit, Levi would always deny his request. Now that the model had (probably) locked himself up in his own home, and is not answering his photographer’s calls, it was a good enough reason for Erwin to visit him. Erwin took out his notepad which contained the model’s address. He had to ask the modeling agency for the man’s address, since the latter had never once even told or mentioned where he stayed. Erwin took a cab there, with his notepad in hand for reference.

_Levi Ackerman, 0104 Stohess Street, Sina city._ That was the best that Erwin could get out of his model’s employer regarding his address. The cab stopped in front of a mansion, a house way bigger than Erwin’s little crammed up apartment back in Maria city. Erwin stepped out of the cab with his mouth agape.

An exquisitely designed Victorian manor with a fountain at its front lawn was the first thing that Erwin saw. The front gate, with the classic black, bell-shaped arch suited Levi’s style perfectly. The manor, whose walls are painted gray had mosses and creeper plants growing on them, showed the seniority of the house. The three-layered fountain which stood in the middle of the road leading to the house was the highlight. It had a nicely sculpted, mini baby angel holding a vase and “pouring” water out of it. It was simply elegant and breath-taking, with the green lawn completing the whole scenery. If it wasn’t for the sudden crashing of objects in that house, Erwin might have taken a few more minutes admiring the fine architecture of the entire manor.

Erwin climbed over the gate after hearing that crash without giving it a second thought and ran up to the front door.

“Levi! Levi! Open up! It’s me, Erwin. Are you okay in there?” Erwin banged the door as hard as he could, shouting his beloved’s name once in a while, hoping to get a response. However, as Erwin was about to shout again, he heard a muffled scream coming from inside the manor.

“Levi! Levi!” Erwin called out frantically, but like his phone calls from earlier, it was of no use. The door would not open. He heard another scream coming from inside again. Erwin got even more worried. He had to make a move now or he may never see his precious model ever again. He quickly surveyed his surroundings and spotted a window. He could get in from there if he managed to break the glass. Erwin looked around again and found a broom leaning against a nearby chair. Erwin felt like a burglar, using the wooden body of the broom to break the window. _It’s all for Levi’s sake,_ Erwin tells himself.

When the glass shattered into hundreds of pieces, Erwin grabbed the bottom part of the window to steady himself before crossing over into the house. He noticed a sharp pain as he was entering through the broken window. The sharp edges of the remaining glass had left a rather nasty wound on the palm of his hand. He would have to wash that later since Levi is his top priority right now. He quickly fished out a handkerchief and used it as a makeshift bandage for his injured hand. He heard a scream again, this time it was clearer than when he heard it the first two times. This scream, no doubt, came from Levi.

As if on instinct, Erwin ran towards the direction of the sound, mentally preparing for the worst as he approached its source. He climbed up the old, creaking stairs of the manor and arrived in front of a room. When he was about to open the door, he heard Levi shouting, “Damn it! Argh! Damn it!”

Erwin flung the unlocked door open. What greeted him was a blood-covered, stressed out Levi sitting in a fetal position in a corner of a near empty room. Erwin carefully made his way closer towards Levi to examine him. He had never seen him like this, all covered in blood and cold sweat. Hair completely messed up and eyes wide and filled with fear. He was breathing in rather deeply and rapidly.

“Levi, are you o-“

“Don’t touch me!” Levi snapped when Erwin’s hand was almost an inch away from his face. Erwin withdrew his hand back, almost immediately, in surprise. Levi was never this uptight about Erwin touching him. There was a moment of silence in the room as Erwin tried to find the right words to console his beloved.

“Leave…” Levi muttered.

“What?” Erwin responded.

“I said leave- Argh!” Levi suddenly started screaming again, a hand clutching tightly on his head and another on his stomach. Erwin could sense that Levi was indeed in immense pain, but from what?

“Erwin, please… I beg you, leave now or you’ll- Argh!!!” Levi was now lying on his side on the floor, legs still drawn towards his chest. Erwin used his injured hand touch Levi’s shoulder (while the other supported his body) when Levi suddenly grabbed Erwin’s wrist with an immense force.

“Blood… I smell blood…” Levi whispered, quite audibly.

“Huh? Wha-“ Before Erwin could even finish, he was already pinned onto the floor, each hand held in place by Levi’s unnatural, superhuman strength. Honestly, Erwin felt like his wrist was going to snap if Levi had exerted a little more force. Erwin was lying on the floor, arms stuck to the ground by the man before him. Their faces were now just a few centimeters apart. Erwin’s blue locked onto Levi’s gray--no, glowing red eyes. Levi snarled, baring his now visible fangs at Erwin. If there’s one thing that there is on Erwin’s mind right now was that, this confirms that his precious model is a vampire.

For a few moments, sniffing was the only sound produced in the room. Erwin felt Levi’s tongue licking his neck, tasting him. He also felt the sensation of Levi nibbling him. Erwin’s forehead is now completely covered in sweat, cheeks glowing red and dick growing hard as Levi continued with his licking and nibbling.

“Wait, Levi-“

“Hush now, Erwin,” Levi whispered seductively in Erwin’s ear. “I promise that this isn’t going to hurt one bit…”

~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin had never been once bitten by a vampire before; much less had sex with one. He had no idea how, but one moment he was pinned onto the floor and in the next, he was on the bed, fingering a naked Levi.

“Ahn~” Levi would moan, making arousing, slutty noises that Erwin had never thought it was possible coming out of his mouth. Erwin had always wanted make Levi his, ever since he first saw him entering the studio. He had also always wanted to leave a mark on that pale, soft skin, and make him cry as he stuck his cock into him. He had always wanted to do all of those things, but not exactly in this type of situation.

Erwin leaned closer to the base of Levi’s neck, gently nibbling that area before proceeding to licking his ear, fingers still in the model’s ass.

“How are you feeling, Levi?” asked Erwin as he stuck another finger in, stretching the vampire’s hole.

“Mmm… Not…Bad…Ah~” Levi’s body arched a little as Erwin’s fingers brushed against his prostate. His dick was already standing up with precum dripping from the tip. Erwin continued to stretch the vampire’s ass while he licked his cock, sucking the precum when his mouth was covering the whole cock. Tongue worked under the foreskin as Levi continued to moan, face entirely red even to the ears. Using his free hand, Erwin cupped Levi’s balls, gently rubbing it using his thumb once in a while.

“Erwin, ah, I think I’m going to come. Ah!”

Erwin was a little shocked when Levi came inside his mouth. Levi was panting, face still red. Erwin removed his mouth from his beloved’s cock, licking the traces of cum from his lips and grinning.

“Delicious,” Erwin commented, removing his fingers from Levi’s ass and preparing to change to another position, one which he had been waiting for.

“Gross,” was the only thing that Levi managed.

“I hope you are ready Levi, because here comes the _main event_ of this little show.” Erwin wrapped his hands wrapped around the smaller man’s hips, ignoring the pain that went through his injured hand. He slowly entered Levi, who got aroused rather quickly when his cock was only halfway in.

“Y-You’re huge, you know, Erwin?”

“Of course I do,” replied Erwin when the entirety of his cock was taken in. “Now, I’m going to make you scream.”

Before Erwin began moving his hips, Levi wrapped both his arms and legs around Erwin and pulled him down a little. He then bit Erwin’s neck with his fangs, drawing blood and leaving obvious bite marks there.

“I’d like to see you try,” dared the vampire, smirking as he said that.

“Hmph, don’t underestimate me.”

Erwin made his first movement, and Levi moaned, his hole tightening whenever Erwin slammed into him. His body arched as Erwin continues to thrust into him, giving him French kisses every now and then.

“Ah! Erwin, I love you,” Levi would keep saying while they continued. When Levi couldn’t hold on anymore, he threw his head back crying out as he came on his stomach. Erwin came as well, almost the same time as Levi did. The arms wrapped around Erwin’s neck dropped almost immediately onto the bed after both their climaxes.

Erwin pulled out his cock, allowing his cum to flow out of Levi’s ass. He then proceeded to lie next to the man, who fell fast asleep shortly after his hole became empty. Erwin was just as drained and could only manage to hug the latter closer. In just a few seconds, Erwin fell asleep next to Levi just like that.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight came through the windows of the near empty room, shining brightly onto Levi’s face. He blinked his eyes once, twice, before opening them fully. His head was dizzy and could hardly remember the events of last night. He looked down on his body, only to see it naked. Surprised, Levi actually screamed, his reactions comparable to that of a girl’s. This jolted Erwin, who was just next to him awake.

“Levi, what happened?” asked a just-as-equally-shocked Erwin.

“You asked ‘what happened?’ That’s supposed to be my line, Erwin. Now I hope you are in for some explaining because the last thing I remember was that I was wincing in pain on the floor before passing out.”


	3. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Continuation of the previous chapter.))

“I-I can explain.” Erwin was sweating like a pig as he said that. He had not seen Levi this furious with him before. The last time he saw him this upset was when he had accidentally spilled coffee all over him just before the shoot. Now, he is seeing those angry looks of his beloved again.

“Well, I’m all ears,” said Levi. The word ‘all’ was dragged around by him in an attempt to mask his anger but the way he was glaring at Erwin gives it all away. Erwin was starting to break out in cold sweat. He didn’t know how he should put to Levi; much less even know what to say or how to even start. The man’s icy cold glare wasn’t helping much either, it only gave him more pressure. For once in his life, Erwin was actually speechless. He knew he always had the right words for the right situation, but now not a single letter had left his pale, shivering lips.

“Hey, aren’t you gonna say something?” asked Levi once again, clearly getting annoyed with Erwin’s lack of response. Erwin took a deep breath to clear his mind, and then he began his story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“…And that’s what happened.” Erwin ended his explanation with a pause, letting the words to sink into Levi’s utterly confused mind. The tension was thick in the air as Erwin waited for Levi’s reaction. He was prepared to be yelled at, screamed at and even be punched at if Levi was furious enough, but he waited. Waited for Levi’s response. He looked at the handkerchief that was loosely wrapped around his injured hand, cloth tinted red with blood. Perhaps it was his fault that Levi lost his self-control, because after all, if he had only been more careful…

“I forgive you,” Levi let out ever so suddenly as he got out of his bed and walked over to the lone window in the barren room.        

“W-What?” Erwin was surprised by those words. Knowing his temper, Erwin had expected the vampire to be raging by now, scolding him and flinging objects around the room, only to later sit at a distance pouting.

“I said I forgive you,” Levi repeated, slightly irritated by the need of having to repeat himself. “It wasn’t your fault that we ended up in this situation anyway. Besides, what happened has already happened. There’s no use crying over spilled milk now.”

Erwin slowly slid out of the bed and calmly walked over to Levi, standing behind him. He then gracefully wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s chest, pass his shoulder and pass his neck, holding him closer to his broad chest. Levi held onto Erwin’s muscular forearms, head leaning onto his huge biceps. Levi closed his eyes, embracing the warmth of his lover and the sun, even though the light burns his skin a little (that’s why vampires never go out in the day, they’ll get roasted by the sun). They stayed like that for a while, each comforting the other in silence before Levi opened his eyes again and spoke.

“I wished that I wasn’t born a vampire, Erwin,” Levi suddenly commented. “Then none of this would have happened.”

“I know, my love, I know. I’m sure that you didn’t ask for it, then again, I’m sure that no one would have either,” Erwin replied. He couldn’t help for some reason, to feel relieved when Levi himself, confessed to be a vampire. However, it’s not like it was unexpected.

“Heh, only god would know the answer, if he exists. Do you think I became a vampire because I did something wrong in my past life?” Levi inquired as he stares absent-mindedly into the tranquil, green fields of his yard.

“I’m sure that you were an angel, Levi,” replied Erwin, sniffing the raven locks of his lover’s hair. “You could never have done something wrong in my eyes.”

Levi cracked a smile on his lips, eyes softened as he let those words sink into his brain. He had never heard those types of soothing words in a long, long time. Both males continued to stare at the fields, admiring the scenery. The finely cut grass, the floating, puffy clouds and the soft autumn breeze all fitted beautifully like tiny puzzle pieces.

“Erwin,” Levi called, breaking the silence.

“Yes?” the blonde answered, snapping out of his daze.

“Aren’t you afraid of me?” Levi questioned, tilting his head upwards to face Erwin. “Afraid that I’ll probably bite you or maybe even kill you one day?”

“Of course not, my love, of course not.” Erwin’s thumb gently brushed over Levi’s cheeks, blue eyes gaze lovingly into grays. “I would never leave you, no matter what happens to you or me. That, I’ve made up my mind when we first agreed to become lovers.”

With that said, Erwin leaned in and gently kissed Levi’s lips. Tongues touching each other as they go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin walked out of the manor dressed in his white shirt, light blue jacket, denim jeans and black sneakers. He paused when he stepped out of his house, turning around to see what his partner has worn.

When Levi stepped out of the door, Erwin whistled, eyes widened a little at Levi’s choice of clothes. The shorter man has decided to don an all-black outfit. _Quite fitting for a_ _vampire_ , Erwin thought. Black turtle neck and fitting jeans with knee high black leather boots had outlined Levi’s lean frame. Levi’s face was dusted pink when he caught Erwin staring at him. The blonde adverted his gaze when he saw Levi blush. Oh how cute he was! Levi strolled towards Erwin, putting on his black leather jacket as he does so. The silver chain at his hip clinked with each step he took.

“Shall we go, you perverted photographer?” teased Levi, offering his left hand for Erwin to take. "We're going to be late for work." Erwin chuckled slightly at Levi's efforts to tease him.

“Of course,” returned Erwin, grabbing Levi’s hand as they walk side by side, hands holding firmly, fingers entwined with each other’s.

_Nothing has to change, not even one. However, this happiness is short-lived when a hunter has to do his duty._

 

_\--THE END--_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! I, myself, have also enjoyed writing this for you guys as well. I'm open for any errors in the story or suggestions for writing improvements. The ending is kind of rushed, I know, but if I were to elaborate/continue, it may diverge into a whole new story altogether. As such, I may make a series out of this if anyone wants to read on (or if I feel like it/come around to it). Again, thank you very much for reading this! I hope that you have enjoyed reading this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Bye now~


End file.
